Backstage
by Ducky-George
Summary: During the filming of Gundam Wing, lots of interesting things happen backstage...
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* Do we still have to do these? I haven't been on in a while…..

I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, nor do I have any ownership with the name or anything of the sort….

I hope that was good, I've never posted a story before

Duo screeched into the parking lot, sliding sideways to park across two parking spaces. Locking the keys inside (and kicking the tire in frustration "That's the FIFTH time this week!!"), Duo ran inside, half and hour late. 

 "Sorry guys I-iiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Duo shrieked as he slipped in a puddle of water and slid halfway down the hall, ending in a headlong collision with Heero.  Duo blushed and looked up into the laughing eyes of his lover.

"Don't worry about your excuse," Heero said, "the filming's been postponed for two hours, part of the set broke."  

Duo sighed with relief and slipped past Heero into their dressing room, Good, he wouldn't have to rush to get ready.  Heero stood behind Duo as he sat down at the dressing room table and pulled the elastic out of his hair. Duo closed his eyes contentedly as Heero started combing his hair.  

"So, why were you late?" Heero asked.

Duo giggled nervously before answering "Well, I was out late last night…umm… and then … my… um… alarm clock! Didn't wake me up. Heh, heh!"

Heero glanced suspiciously at Duo in the mirror but Duo's eyes were still closed.

Reaching the ends of Duo's hair, Heero stopped brushing and braided itagain before taking Duo by the shoulders and drawing him into his arms.  Duo raised his head expectantly and Heero lowered his lips.

The Gundam Wing movie had kept them so busy that the boys hadn't had any "alone time" for two whole weeks.  

Heero groaned as Duo's tongue slipped into his mouth.  Duo broke away and drew Heero's shirt over his head.  Planting kisses down the side of Heero's neck, while fumbling at the buttons of Heero's jeans…

Wufei knocked lightly on Heero and Duo's dressing room door.  Without waitin g for an answer, he stuck his head inside, "Hey guys, the director says…" He trailed off as he caught sight of the two boys, wearing just their boxers (aside from the one sock on Duo's foot) and guilty looks.

"Oh, hey guys," Wufei said in a tight voice.  Making sure that he was hidden from the waist down behind the door (God! Heero and Duo have sexy bodies!) Wufei cleared his throat and started again, glad when his voice didn't squeak.  "Hi, um, the director wants everyone on the set in 15. So, uh, hurry up!" He grinned and left, leaving the door wide open.  Heero kissed Duo once more and growled in his ear "We'll finish this tonight at my house." 

Duo grinned and shut the door before retrieving his clothes…and his one sock.

Five minutes later Duo was walking down the hall towards the the filming set when Wufei caught up with him, "So," he said to Duo, "did you pactice your stunt tricks for today?"

"Yup" replied Duo and turned his head in time to see Wufei turn white, hyperventilate and faint. Luckily, Duo caught him before he hit the ground. "Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooooooo" Duo called.  Heero stuck his head out of the dressing room and, seeing the situation, brought out a cup of water to dump on Wufei's face.  Spluttering, he came to.

"All right Duo," Heero said, "what did you tell him this time?"

Duo grinned, "I said that I'd actually PRACTICED my stunts this time!"

Heero smiled as Wufei jumped to his feet.  Grabbing Duo by the shoulders he started to shake him, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" he yelled. Kissing him on the lips, Wufei stalked to his room to dry his hair.  Heero shook his head before following Wufei.

Duo started walking again but had only gone a few steps before realizing. Turning on his heel he ran to Wufei's room and burst in on Heero giving Wufei's hair the same treatment he'd received earlier.

"You weren't even surprised!" Duo yelled at Heero.  

Heero slightly raised one eyebrow in question.  "He kissed me and… and… you didn't notice!!!!"    


	2. Pounce

Silence….

Heero blushed!!! and cleared his throat, "Yes, well, um, I…" Duo stared at him. "…I… WHY DID HE KISS YOU?" Heero yelled, "Are you CHEATING on me?!"

The two boys glared at each other until Wufei said "Um, can I tell?"

Heero and Duo considered a moment nodding their heads.

"Well, last night Duo and I went out to the bar and- "

Duo broke in sheepishly, "I got dragon drunk…"

"Yes, well," said Wufei, shooting Duo a 'look', "may I continue? Anyway, after the bar, Duo and I went back to his house and well, ahem… things happen."

"That 's why I was late this morning" Duo put in, "Wufei forgot to wake me up."

Surprisingly Heero didn't look mad, in fact he looked almost… guilty? Nah that didn't make sense, until Wufei started talking again.

"So, Duo, last week, Heero called me to see I wanted to do something because you Trowa and Quatra were that scene for the movie.  I went over to Heero's house and we got talking about stuff and I admitted I was, well, attracted to him and well…. This seems to be happening a lot to me…."

Duo turned accusingly to Heero, "Heero! It's been a whole WEEK and you didn't TELL me?! And you weren't drunk or anything!  How could you!" Slamming the door, he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Heero and Wufei looked at each other. "You know," Wufei said, "I know of a way that could make him feel better…"

Needless to say, the rest of the day was slightly tense.  Luckily, the boys happened to be shooting a fight scene, so everyone had to concentrate on their work and getting their stunts figured out (ahem, Duo…).  When the director finally called it a wrap, it was one o'clock…am.  Heero and Wufei quickly got ready to go and rushed out.  Duo was taking his time and sadly watched them go.  When Quatra and Trowa asked him to go out for coffee with them, he declined.  He thought, He'd rather go home and wallow in self pity.

Duo dragged himself out to his car and drove slowly home (well, only 30km/h over the speed limit).  Ignoring the driveway, he parked the car on the grass beside the front porch.

Walking inside, Duo dropped all his stuff on top of the stuff he'd dropped yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before THAT…. 

He headed towards his bedroom, and opening the door he had a few seconds to realize that it was completely lit up with candles and had soft music playing in the background before he was tackled from behind.


End file.
